Cloak
| number =5 | miniseries = | minino =1 | writer =Dan Abnett & Ian Edgington | penciller =Patrick Zircher | inker =Greg Adams | colorist =Marie Javins | letterer =Janice Chiang | editor =Bobbie Chase | omnibus =The Complete Comic Book Collection; Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2 | published =June 1997 | pages =40 | story =22 | publisher =Marvel Comics | date =c. 2254 | stardate =c. 2396.6 |}} Cloak & Dagger is a Star Trek: The Original Series comic published by Marvel Comics in 1997, it is the fifth issues in the Star Trek: Early Voyages series, and the first issue in the two-part story . The story, by Dan Abnett and Ian Edgington, sees the visit Darien 224, in search of the missing starship , where they find a lost colony of Vulcans. Summary ]] On the storm-wracked world of Darien 224 a landing party from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] discovers the wreckage of the Apollo, the first clue to the fate of the missing starship ''Cortez''. Captain Pike hails the Enterprise to inform the ship of the team’s findings but barely gets through; background radiation in the system is playing havoc with the Enterprise's sensors and communications. On the planetoid the landing party continues it's investigations, Doctor Boyce gives yeoman Colt a boost to access the hatch on the top side of the over turned shuttle. Pike finds Spock concerned, he senses something. Meanwhile Shinobi finds something in the sand and calls for the Captain, Pike turns to witness the crewman take an energy blast to the chest. The unknown assailants kill Kingcome and then makes a charge for Pike, but is blasted by the beam of a phaser rifle liberated from the shuttle's locker by yeoman Colt. Above, a sensor ghost becomes a little too real as the USS Cortez fires on the Enterprise. On the planet the survivors of the landing party are cornered and unable to see their attackers through the sandstorms. Adjusting their laser pistols to wide beam they try and drive the attackers into sight. The tactic works to some extent bringing the attackers out, but they plant their staff energy weapons into the ground and arm themselves with lirpas, as they move towards the party for the final attack they are blaster by energy weapons from a group of hoverboats. The leader of the ships introduces himself, in Vulcan, and instructs the landing party that they will be going with him. colony]] As the hoverboats fly to the Last-of-all-Cities settlement, Spock speculates the Vulcans are a lost colony, predating the logic enlightenment of Vulcan. The team are brought to meet the Vulcan's leader; matriarch T'Kell, at her side is Captain John Stone of the Cortez. Whilst Colt breaks the ice with the Vulcans Pike gets a report from Stone. The Vulcans crash landed two thousand years prior and have been isolated ever since, the main colony is eager to rejoin the galactic community but there is a splinter group of warriors which butchered most of Stone's crew and wish to remain in isolation. They also have hyper-weapons outlawed on Vulcan during the enlightenment. Spock is concerned these emotional Vulcans returning to their homeworld could destabilize Vulcan. Sutek, the Vulcan who saved the landing party, interrupts, infuriated by Spock and the state of the contemporary Vulcan people. Colt disrupts the argument before it can escalate too far informing the Captain she has made contact with the Enterprise, which is under attack! Above, Number One tries to shake off the attackers, but on board the Cortez the renegade Vulcan Tagok is informed by his crew the Tol par-doj is installed and ready, the ancient Vulcan weapon lashes it's powerful energies at the Enterprise. References Characters :Phillip Boyce • Mia Colt • Kingcome • Sita Mohindas • Nano • Number One • Christopher Pike • Shinobi • Spock • John Stone • Sutek • Tagok • T'Kell • José Tyler • [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2240s and 2250s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] • unnamed Vulcans Surak Starships and vehicles :Apollo (Class F shuttlecraft) • ( survey ship) • ( ) • Vulcan hoverboat Locations :bridge • Darien 224 • Last-of-all-Cities engineering • Races and cultures :Human • Lirin • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Tagok's insurrectionists • United Federation of Planets Science and technoloy :atmosphere • body armor • carbon • communicator • desert • dust storm • ionospheric bounce • laser pistol • lightning • lirpa • warp nacelle • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • power relay • psionic weapon • radiation • sehlat • sensor ghost • shield • star • storm • tol par-doj • topsoil • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • warp signature • Vulcan hyper weapon • Vulcan staff weapon Ranks and titles :captain • commander • doctor • first officer • lieutenant • matriarch • warrior • yeoman Other references :colony • emotion • first contact • landing party • logic • off-worlder • proximity alarm • Vulcan enlightenment • Vulcan language Timeline Chronology No dates are given in the story, however it is assumed to take place in sequence with the rest of the Star Trek: Early Voyages series, circa 2254. The following issue in the series which continues this story has the stardate 2396.6. ;c. 3rd century : Prior to the Time of Awakening on the a group of Vulcans are stranded on Darien 224, they found a colony, the Last-of-all-Cities. (Events referenced establishing the origin of the Last-of-all-Cities.) ;Eight weeks prior to stardate 2396.6 (c. 2254) : Contact is lost with the while the ship is on a survey mission of Darien 224; the ship is hijacked by a group of Vulcans led by Tagok, who kill most of the crew before those who survived are rescued by the inhabitants of the Last-of-all-Cities. (Events referenced by Captain John Stone, establishing what happened to the ''Cortez.) ;c. stardate 2396.6 (c. 2254) : The is sent to Darien 224 to search for the USS Cortez after a prolonged loss of contact. The crew discover the Last-of-all-Cities colony, and the Enterprise is attacked by the USS Cortez, under command of Tagok. (Events of the comic.) Production history *'1997, June', first published by Marvel Comics *'2008, September', re-released on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD, by Graphic Imaging Technologies. *'2009, May', reprinted in Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2, by IDW Publishing. Appendices Background thumb|[[Command division patch.]] *The uniform of the Cortez captain is shown with a distinctive assignment patch which, as the only appearance of the USS Cortez, appears only in this storyline. *The issue includes sixteen pages of adverts and editorial content including a one page advertisement for subscriptions to Marvel's comics, highlighting Star Trek comics with an image of the . *The editorial content also includes a two-page letters pages, the first one in the Early Voyages series. One of the issues raised in the letters page is the appearance of Dr Boyce, a little different from his TV appearance, featuring two-toned hair. The editorial response explains that Dr Boyce is one of the characters for whom Paramount did not have the likeness rights from the actor, so Boyce's appearance could not be an exact likeness. Quotes "What in the name of...?" "Phase rifle, sir! I liberated it from the shuttle's locker when I heard the shooting." :- Pike and Colt after she shot an attacking Vulcan. Related stories *"Cloak and Dagger, Part 2 of 2" (EV comic) - This issue is the first part of a two-part story, continued immediately in the next issue of the series. Images Image:Vulcan staff weapons.jpg|The Vulcans of Darien 224 Image:USS Cortez.jpg|The Image:Hoverboats.jpg|A pair of Vulcan hoverboats Image:Lirpa.jpg|A Lirpa wielding Vulcan Image:Vulcan armor.jpg|Vulcan body armor Image:Tagok.jpg|Tagok Image:John Stone.jpg|John Stone Image:No 1.jpg|Number One Image:Shinob.jpg|Shinob Image:Kingcome.jpg|Kingcome External link * Category:EV comics